A Change in Pace
by horseaddict89
Summary: Gabriella Montez has lived on her family's ranch all her life. What happens when very important guests come to stay? How much will things change?
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella rode toward the barn. She could see her mother waiting, looking rather angry. Gabriella sighed. What now? Couldn't she go out for an hour and enjoy herself? Dismounting, she led her horse to the fence. Her mother hurried over.

"Gabriella Montez! What are you doing? I told you, we have guests coming in less than an hour and you still have all the chores to do."

"Mom, it's fine," she said, "I did most of the chores before I left." She began to untack Starlit. "Besides, what makes these guests so important?"

"These guests are very important. They are interested in staying for as long as a month and a half, if they like it. Now, put your horse away and go clean cabin two. Jake can finish the barn chores." With that, her mother stormed away. She usually got annoying when they had guests coming, but never this bad. Gabriella shrugged. After finishing with Starlit, she walked into the barn.

"Hey Jake." she said. "Sorry about the chores. You know how she gets."

Jake smiled. "No big deal. I'm getting paid for it."

Jake Abner was the barn manager. He was nineteen, two years older than Gabriella and one of her closest friends. Gabriella smiled, "Yeah, lucky you." Jake and Gabriella talked for a little while, mostly about the horses, before Gabriella decided she had better go clean the cabin. She dawdled the entire way there, she hated cleaning, although she never minded mucking out stalls. Cabin two was the largest of the four cabins. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small living room and kitchen. It took the longest to clean. After about forty minutes of scrubbing and sweeping, she was done. Sighing, she gathered up her stuff and left. She saw her mother running toward her.

"Gabriella, go get changed! They're going to be here any moment." Her mother stared at her, her ripped jeans and messy shirt. "Put on something nice," she said. Gabriella rolled her eyes and nodded before running into the house.

She understood the importance of these guests. The ranch, if you could call it that, hadn't had important guests for a while. The ranch itself was great, at least in Gabriella's opinion. They had four cabins, all nicely decorated and with electricity. They had horses and a beautifully maintained barn. They had acres of trails and even a small field of jumps. Riding was Gabriella's favourite activity. She could spend hours riding Starlit.

Voices downstairs ripped Gabriella out of her daydreaming. She quickly pulled on a lacy t-shirt and floral skirt. She ran a comb through her hair and let the curls settle on her shoulders.

"Gabriella!" she heard her mom shout from the bottom of the stairs. She quickly ran down smiling, preparing herself for the guests. But she wasn't prepared for what she saw. There, standing in the doorway, was the cutest guy she'd ever seen. His blue eyes pored into hers. With him stood two adults as well as another teenage boy with incredibly bushy hair.

"Hi," she said.

"This is my daughter, Gabriella," Ms. Montez said. "She runs the horseback riding. Also, she will be showing you to your cabin. Dinner will be served at 6:00. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask." She smiled pleasantly. They stepped out onto the porch. Gabriella smiled.

"Follow me. If you'd like, you can bring your luggage down now or come back for it later."

"We'll come back for it," said the man.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella said, "I didn't catch your names."

"I'm Jack Bolton, this is my wife Dayna, my son Troy and his friend Chad."

"Nice to meet you all," she replied. "I hope you will enjoy your stay here. Now, cabin two is right this way." She led them down the path. "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

Dayna nodded, "Yes."

They reached the cabin quickly. Gabriella swung the door open and let the guests enter. "Well, I will see you at 6:00. Do you have any questions before I go?"

Chad piped up, "So. You run the horseback riding. That's cool."

Gabriella smiled. "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella walked slowly toward the house. She couldn't get Troy's eyes out of her mind. She wondered how old both Troy and Chad were, they both looked to be about her age. She tried to shake the thoughts out of her mind. What did it matter? They'd be gone in a month and a half. Walking in the front door, she heard her mother call her name.

"Gabriella! Come help me with dinner!"

"Ok, coming." she muttered. "I'm not your slave."

"What was that, dear?" Gabriella smiled.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how nice the Boltons are." She picked up a potato and begun peeling.

"Yes. Hopefully they'll stay. Maybe you could show the boys around after dinner. Take them riding, maybe?"

"We'll see, Mom."

6:00 rolled around quickly. Gabriella had just finished setting the table on the porch when she saw the Boltons approaching. Troy and Chad were laughing and talking, Jack and Dayna were doing the same. She smiled as they walked up the stairs.

"Hello!" She said warmly. "Do you like your cabin?"

Dayna smiled, "Yes! It's great."

Gabriella smiled, "Good. And you didn't have any trouble finding your way back here?"

Jack shook his head, "Nope."

"Good. Maybe you'd like a tour of the rest of the ranch after dinner?" she offered, remembering what her mother had said earlier.

Jack looked at Dayna, "Well, I think we're going to go back to our room, but maybe the boys will take you up on your offer. Troy? Chad?"

"Hmm?" Troy asked.

"Tour after dinner?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He turned away and continued talking to Chad. Gabriella smiled weakly, obviously he didn't want to be here.

"Hey Gabriella!" She turned around to face Jake and smiled.

"Hey Jake. These are our new guests, the Boltons. Jack, Dayna, this is our barn manager Jake. Jake, meet Jack and Dayna."

He extended his hand. "Nice to meet you," he said. "Though if you really want to know what's going on in the barn, talk to Gabriella here. She's in charge of all the riding. I just look after the barn."

Gabriella blushed, "Don't be so modest." She turned to the Boltons. "Jake does more than he gives himself credit for."

Her mother came out carrying a large dish. "Dinner is served," she said.

"Looks good, Ms. Montez," said Jake. "As always."

Dinner included lots of laughter. Gabriella enjoyed herself, although she noticed Troy remained somewhat withdrawn. She shrugged it off, maybe he was just antisocial.

Afterwards, Jack said, "Gabriella, still up for giving the boys a tour?" Gabriella nodded. "Alright then, Troy and Chad, away you go," he said. Gabriella rose and walked down the porch steps. She waited for the boys to join her.

"What do you want to see?" she asked. Troy shrugged.

"How about the barn," suggested Chad.

Gabriella nodded, "Sure. Follow me." As they walked, she began to tell them about the horses. "We have fifteen at the moment. They're all really well trained and can all be ridden by beginners. Maybe tomorrow we'll get you both mounted." Chad nodded while Troy walked silently. They entered the barn. "None of our horses come in during the night, at least not in the summer. They're all out back, I'll show you." As they walked through the barn, Gabriella tripped over a pitchfork. She braced herself but never hit the ground. Troy had caught her. "Thanks," she mumbled. She could feel herself going red.

"No problem," he answered quietly, letting go of her thin waist. Gabriella picked up the pitchfork and set it against the wall.

They continued the tour rather awkwardly. Afterward, Gabriella led them back to their cabin. "Goodnight," she said, before walking away.

Troy and Chad went into their room. "So how about Gabriella?" asked Chad. "She's pretty hot."

Troy shrugged. "Whatever."

Chad threw a pillow at Troy. "I don't see why you're so set against this place. I mean, it's got a pool, basketball court and hot girls. You're gonna have to get over Sharpay eventually."

"Just shut it, man." Troy said, throwing the pillow back. He flopped down on his bed and rolled to face the wall. "See you in the morning."

Gabriella walked slowly to the house. Chad seemed really nice and friendly but what was with Troy? She scratched a mosquito bite on her elbow. Whatever.

In her room, she pulled on her pyjamas and brushed her hair. Yawning, she turned out the light. If her mother continued to be so annoying, tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

Gabriella's alarm went off at six. Sleepily, she rolled out of bed. She wanted to get a ride in before breakfast. She pulled on some breeches and a t-shirt. She stumbled downstairs, grabbed a peach and headed outside.

At the barn, she tacked up Starlit. The dark bay mare was more than ready to go. This should be interesting, though Gabriella, a good gallop will fix this. She swung agilely into the saddle. She didn't even have to ask Starlit to walk, they were off down the trail.

Troy stumbled out of bed. Only 6:30 and he couldn't sleep anymore. Grumbling, he walked out of the cabin. There was a back porch that overlooked a green field. He had to admit, the view was fantastic. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a horse and rider cantering through the field. Squinting as they approached, he determined it was Gabriella. She was laughing, her dark hair was streaming out behind her. She looked stunning. Troy watched with interest. Soon they were out of sight. He sighed, he didn't want to get involved with anyone, not for a while. He went back in the cabin. Pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt, he walked out to the basketball court.

He was practicing his free throws when he heard her. "Not bad," she said. She was still riding. "You play?" she asked.

"Team captain," he said. "You play?"

She shook her head. "Not really, only when there's someone here to play with." Their eyes met. His were so blue. She looked away nervously. "I, um, guess I'd better take Starlit back to the barn."

"She yours?" he asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. I've had her for a couple of years. Did most of her training myself."

"Cool," he said.

"Yeah," she replied. "Anyway, see you later." She nudged Starlit and they walked back to the barn. Although he wasn't exactly friendly, at least he'd spoken.

Troy sat down on the grass. It had only been two weeks since Sharpay had broken up with him. He'd thought he'd loved her, but now, Gabriella. What was he thinking? He'd just met her! He shook his head. But the image of her cantering across the field remained.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: No zanessafan4ever, although I have read most of the Phantom Stallion series, I was not thinking about it when I wrote this.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! So many already! It's great.**

Troy was still practicing when Chad walked out of the cabin. "What's up, man?" he asked, running a hand through his thick hair.

Troy shrugged, "Not much."

Chad rubbed his stomach. "Listen, I'm hungry. Your mom said breakfast is served at eight. What do you say?"

Troy glanced at his watch before answering. "Sure."

Gabriella had put Starlit away and was now helping her mom make breakfast. She couldn't help but keep thinking about Troy. They'd talked, but he'd seemed really distant. He didn't really seem like a jerk though. She heard footsteps on the porch. Troy and Chad. "Mom," she said, "I'm going to go greet our guests."

After her ride, Gabriella had showered and changed into fitted jeans and a green t-shirt. Her curly hair was swept back into a loose ponytail, but some defiant curls framed her face. Nervously, she pulled at her shirt's hem before stepping out onto the porch.

"Good morning," she said. "Ready for breakfast?"

"More than ready," replied Chad. "I'm starving."

Gabriella laughed. "The fresh air will do that to you. Especially if you've just come from a smoggy city." She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Anyway, breakfast this morning is our specialty and my personal favourite, peach pancakes. How many can I get for each of you?"

Chad grinned. "How big are we talking?" Gabriella gestured with her hands. "Five then," he answered.

Gabriella turned to the other boy. "And for you?"

"I'll have the same," he answered rather rudely.

"Oh, ok." Gabriella said, taken aback. "And what would you like to drink?"

Chad was the first to answer. "A big glass of OJ." Gabriella nodded.

"Same," said Troy.

"Coming right up." Gabriella retreated to the house. Maybe she'd been wrong about him. Maybe he was a jerk.

Outside, Chad punched Troy in the arm. "What are you doing? You're a complete idiot!"

"What?" exclaimed Troy.

"You can't be rude like that to a hot girl!"

Troy rolled his eyes. Truthfully, he wasn't sure what had gotten into him. Maybe it was the way she'd laughed. He'd felt something. Something he'd never felt when he'd been dating Sharpay. And that bothered him. He'd gone out with Sharpay for nearly two years before she'd abruptly ended things. She hadn't even given him a reason. It was just over.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, when Gabriella brought out their pancakes. HE could smell them from the doorway and they smelt good. She set the plates down, smiling. Troy surprised even himself by asking, "Care to join us?"

Gabriella was shocked. Was this the same Troy Bolton that had been so rude to her just minutes earlier? "Uh, sure," she said. "Just let me go grab some pancakes."

Chad was pleased. "Way to go, man. You're on the road to recovery now, already over Sharpay."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Gabriella carried her plate out, not sure where she was going to sit. Chad seemed to read her mind. "Sit next to Troy," he said, smirking slightly. Troy had been so moody the past two weeks, Chad planned on changing that.

Gabriella carefully set down her plate. On it was six pancakes.

Chad laughed, "Trying to out eat us?"

"What?" she challenged. "You don't think I can? They are my favourite."

"You're on," he replied.

Gabriella listened somewhat awkwardly as Chad and Troy proceeded to have their own conversation about some musical. Soon, she pushed her empty plate away from her. "Done," she said.

Chad stared in disbelief while Troy laughed.

"Now that's my kind of woman," Troy said, not thinking. "A hearty appetite never hurt anyone."

Gabriella blushed. "You're just lucky we didn't bet on anything," she said as she rose. She carried the dishes into the kitchen. Troy and Chad were laughing when she walked back out.

"Let's go swimming," she said impulsively.

"Sure," both boys answered.

"Great! I'll meet you by the pool." Grinning, she ran into the house to change. In her room, she pulled on her new bikini. It had been a while since she'd had anyone to go swimming with. Her best friend, Taylor, was on vacation and wouldn't be back until next week. Until then, she'd hang out with Troy and Chad. That is, if Troy would allow her to. She pulled on a cotton dress.

Running down the stairs, she bumped into her mother.

"Where are you off to?"

"The pool, with Chad and Troy." She hesitated, awaiting her mother's reaction.

"Alright, but don't forget about your chores. And don't let Jake do them all. You know he would."

Gabriella frowned as she walked down the final few steps. What was that supposed to mean? She shook it off. Jake was like an older brother, nothing more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I had no idea this would take off so quickly. **

Down at the pool, Chad and Troy had already jumped in. Both were floating lazily. Troy froze as he saw Gabriella approach.

"Man, she looks good." Chad said. Troy couldn't help but agree. Gabriella smiled as she set her towel down on a lounge chair.

"How's the water?" she asked.

"Warm," said Troy. "Come on in." Gabriella grinned and peeled off her dress, revealing her soft blue bathing suit. Without saying a word, she jumped into the pool, splashing water everywhere.

"You're right," she said, splashing both boys. "It is warm."

The three swam and played in the water for a while. Eventually all three were tired and were simply floating.

Gabriella had finally worked up the nerve to ask, "So, how old are you both?"

Surprisingly, Troy answered. "We're both seventeen. You?"

"Same," Gabriella answered. "Where do you guys go to high school?"

This time, Chad replied. "East High."

Gabriella nodded, "Cool. Well, I'd better go. I have chores to do."

Chad nodded, but Troy asked, "Do you need any help?"

Gabriella was shocked, "Sure, if you're offering." She pulled herself out of the pool. "I'll meet you in the barn in half an hour?"

"Sure."

"Ok, well." She picked up her stuff and walked quickly back to the house. Troy was being especially nice today. She liked him like this. The more she got to know him, the more she liked him in general. He could be kind of moody, but he was a great guy. Not to mention good looking.

In the house, she pulled on jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was still damp as she tied it back. At the door, she tied up her boots and walked slowly to the barn. Did she really like Troy? Maybe.

Troy was standing nervously outside the barn. He heard someone walk up behind him. Thinking it was Gabriella, he turned. "Hey." It was Jake.

"Hey. Can I help you?" he asked.

"That's ok. I'm waiting for Gabriella."

Jake nodded, "Sure." He walked back into the barn somewhat jealously. Gabriella was his best friend, more like his sister than anything else. Why was he feeling jealous? He went back to mucking stalls, trying to forget all about Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella saw Troy waiting outside the barn. She waved. "Hey," he said.

"You ready?" she asked. "Have you ever done barn chores before?"

He shook his head. "Nope. But how hard can it be?"

She laughed, "Just you wait."

Gabriella seemed to fly through the chores and Troy was having trouble keeping up. He had to admit, the chores were more difficult than he'd been expecting. But it seemed like a good way to stay in shape for basketball while his family was on vacation.

Finally they were finished. "Again tomorrow?" he asked.

Gabriella giggled. "You think you can handle it?"

Troy feigned anger, "You doubt the Wildcat superstar?"

Now Gabriella was laughing. "No, of course not."

Troy joined in her laughter. "Good."

When Gabriella was able to stop laughing, she asked, "Wanna go for a ride?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know how."

Gabriella smiled. "I can teach you. Don't worry, it'll be fun."

Troy nodded. "Alright. Should we get Chad, he seemed interested yesterday?"

Gabriella smiled yes, confused. Here she was, trying to get to know him better and he was dragging Chad into things. "Sure. I'll bring some horses in while you go get him." Gabriella turned and exited the barn. Troy smacked himself in the forehead. Why had he done that?

Even Chad was angry. "You had a chance to spend time alone with her and you blew it! What were you thinking?"

"So, you'll come?" Troy asked.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Fine, but only this once."

Gabriella had brought in Starlit and two other horses. She sighed. Well, teaching both of them to ride would still be fun, just not what she was hoping for.

"Hey Gabriella," Jake said from the doorway. "Wanna go for ice cream?"

Gabriella smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I'm teaching two of our guests to ride."

Jake nodded. "Oh, ok. Have fun." He paused, "Today's my half day, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure. See ya later." Gabriella sighed as Jake left the barn. What was going on? Things were getting confusing.

Troy and Chad walked into the barn, neither were speaking. Even Gabriella could feel the tension between the two. "Both ready to learn?" Both nodded. "Ok then. Let's get started."

In no time at all, both boys had tacked up their horses and were walking around the small pasture. The tension had eased between Troy and Chad, both were smiling and chatting. Gabriella led Starlit out. "Ready for a trail?"

Troy answered, "Of course. Let's go!" Gabriella opened the gate then quickly mounted.

"Follow me!"

The ride was going well. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Gabriella turned in her saddle. "Wanna trot?" she shouted. Both guys nodded, though they both looked a little nervous. "Just hold on," she said, laughing. "It's hardly faster than a walk."

They had just come to a walk when Gabriella felt a raindrop land on her shoulder. She reined Starlit to a halt. "We'd better head back," she told Troy and Chad.

"So soon?" asked Chad.

"It's going to rain," she answered.

Troy laughed. "Are you sure? The sky's still blue."

Gabriella laughed, "Trust me. Let's go."

Sure enough, it started to pour halfway back. Troy laughed, she had called it. The sky started to darken and Gabriella realized they were in for a storm. "We have to hurry!" she shouted. The last thing she needed was spooky horses if it started to thunder. "Let's go." She nudged Starlit into a trot. When she saw the barn, she slowed to a walk. The three rode their horses into the pasture and Gabriella shut the gate behind them. "Let's get in the barn," she said as she gathered Starlit's reins.

They had just turned the horses out when thunder boomed and Gabriella saw another fork of lightning flash across the sky. "We got in just in time," she said.

"Lucky us," said Troy.

"Yeah, but we're still soaked," grumbled Chad.

Gabriella giggled, "You'll dry." She wiped off her forehead with a towel. "We should wait the storm out here."

"Great," muttered Chad.

Gabriella laughed as Troy said, "Get over it, man."

They were stuck in the barn for about half an hour before the rain let up. "Let's go," said Gabriella.

"Where?" asked Troy.

"I want to change," complained Chad.

"To Cabin Two, then," laughed Gabriella. "You're such a baby."

Laughing, they ran to the Bolton's cabin. Jack laughed as they entered.

"My, you three look a little damp," he said.

"Yeah, not funny Dad," Troy said, grinning.

Dayna came out of the bedroom, "Oh dear, Troy and Chad perhaps you'd like to get changed. I'll grab you some towels."

"My god, thank you so much, Mrs. Bolton," Chad said. Troy and Gabriella laughed.

"And let me make you some hot chocolate. Would you care to stay Gabriella?" Dayna asked.

Gabriella smiled, "Sure, I never turn down an offer for chocolate."

Dayna smiled. "I probably have some clothes that would fit you. Would you like to change?"

Gabriella nodded, "That would be great. Thanks."

"Of course." Dayna could tell there was something building between her son and Gabriella.

All five were crowded in the small living room, drinking hot chocolate. Everyone was laughing, at Troy's expense. "And then, he was like 'And all I can remember is like... pink jelly'!" Chad roared. "It was hilarious."

Gabriella smiled, "I can't believe it. I never would have thought you were that kind of guy Troy."

He shrugged, "What can I say?"

Gabriella glanced at her watch. "Oh!" she said. "I'd better go help my mom get dinner started. Will you be joining us again?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, all of us."

"Ok, great." Gabriella rose from the couch. "Thanks for the hot chocolate, it was great."

Troy stood, "I'll walk you back." Chad grinned.

Gabriella nodded, "Sure. Although, I'm pretty sure I won't get lost."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Hey, if you don't want me to, then..."

"No, that would be great," she said. "Let's go."

They walked back, silently at first. Gabriella broke the silence, "So, are you enjoying your stay so far? I mean, yesterday it didn't really seem like you wanted to be here."

"Honestly," Troy replied, "I didn't. But it's not too bad. And it's getting better."

Gabriella smiled. They walked up on the porch. "Good to know. Maybe we can go for another ride tomorrow."

"That would be great," he answered. "Maybe just the two of us." Suddenly, he kissed her on the cheek. Gabriella blushed.

"Yeah, just the two of us."

"I'll see you at dinner," he said awkwardly. She smiled as she nodded. She watched as he walked back to his cabin, her fingers resting on her cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner came quickly. Gabriella had changed into clothes of her own. She had put on a somewhat short, white skirt and lacy purple tank top. She wasn't completely sure how she felt about Troy, but she wanted to impress him. She was reading in her room when she heard the Bolton's on the porch. Marking her page, she set her book on her bed and made her way downstairs.

"Need any help carrying things outside, Mom?" she offered.

Her mother glanced at her, "Don't you look nice." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Take out the carrots."

Smiling, she picked up the ceramic dish and walked outside. "Good evening," she said as she placed it on the table. Troy gave her a shy smile, which she gladly returned.

"Now that it's stopped raining, it looks like it's going to be a good night," Jack said.

Gabriella nodded, "Maybe we can have a campfire. I know we've got a huge bag of marshmallows somewhere..."

Chad grinned. "Sounds great. I love a good marshmallow. Do you have chocolate? We could have s'mores!"

Troy laughed, "Calm down Chad. You'd think you're six years old."

Gabriella laughed. "I think we can manage that." Her mother brought out the rest of the dishes and they dug in.

"Gabriella!" An excited voice rang out. Gabriella stood up and quickly turned around.

"Taylor!" she squealed. "You're home early!" Gabriella ran over and threw her arms around her best friend.

Chad elbowed Troy in the ribs. "More hot girls," he whispered. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Taylor was saying, "apparently Mom and Dad got really bored. So we came home. You look good. What have you been up to?"

Gabriella shrugged. "You know, stuff." She led Taylor onto the porch. "Let me introduce you to our guests. Taylor, these are the Boltons - Jack, Dayna and Troy, and Troy's friend Chad. Everyone, this is Taylor."

Taylor smiled. "Nice to meet you all." She pulled Gabriella aside and whispered, "They're cute. Our age?" Gabriella giggled and nodded.

"Mom, may I please be excused?" she asked. "I'll put my plate in the fridge to finish later."

Ms. Montez smiled. "I suppose. Why don't the two of you go out for a ride. I'm sure Taylor hasn't been out for a while."

Taylor laughed. "Three whole weeks. I'm just glad they decided to come home early, I don't think I could go another week."

Laughing, the girls disappeared into the house. Dayna smiled. "Long time friends?"

"For as long as I can remember," Ms. Montez answered.

The girls ran out to the barn. Gabriella had loaned Taylor a pair of breeches and had also changed. "Let's go out to the jump field," Taylor suggested.

Gabriella grinned, "Of course."

About half an hour later, the girls were warming up their horses. "Ready?" Gabriella asked, opening the gate. "Let's go!"

Troy and Chad were walking back to their cabin. "Let's go watch them ride," Chad said.

Troy frowned, "We don't even know where they are."

Chad rolled his eyes. "We can look. Let's go to the barn."

Gabriella and Taylor were cantering around the jump field. Gabriella slowed Starlit to a walk. "Wanna make up the course?" she asked Taylor.

"Let's make it up as we go." Taylor replied, laughing.

Gabriella chose a jump and steered Starlit toward it. She could feel Starlit pick up underneath of her. This was going to be good. They soared over it and were off to the next.

"Hey! I see them," Chad said.

"Where?"

"There," Chad pointed. "Jumping." They boys watched in awe as Gabriella flew around her course. Gabriella finished, a wide smile on her face.

"Go Taylor!" she shouted, unaware of their audience. Taylor's round was equally impressive. The boys watched silently. Smiling, both girls walked their horses over to the gate. Troy and Chad walked over.

"Wow," said Troy.

Gabriella jumped a little in her saddle. "Oh, hey," she said grinning. "How long have you two been standing there?"

Troy grinned. "Long enough."

Gabriella laughed, "Stalkers much?"

Chad flashed a smile at Taylor. "Hey, you're Taylor, right? I'm Chad." Gabriella and Taylor giggled. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," she answered. "Nice hair, by the way." Laughing, Gabriella and Taylor rode toward the barn. "What a dork," Taylor said as they dismounted. "Although, he's kind of cute."

Gabriella laughed, "You can have him."

Taylor raised an eyebrow, "Is that because you've already claimed Troy? Nice choice, wish I'd been here sooner."

Gabriella blushed, "I haven't claimed anyone." Remembering his kiss on the porch, she couldn't help but think that Troy had claimed her. She took Starlit outside and turned her out for the night. Taylor followed.

"Come on," Taylor pestered, "you know you like him." 

"Well... maybe just a little," Gabriella admitted.

"I knew it," Taylor said, grinning. "I just knew it."

Troy and Chad had walked to the small basketball court. "So, you like Gabriella?" asked Chad.

Shooting the ball, Troy replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Man, it's so obvious."

Troy scoffed, "Whatever."

"And she likes you too, can't you tell by the way she's always looking at you?"

Troy hesitated, "Well, I guess. But I don't really want to get too involved. I mean, Sharpay and I only broke up-"

"-two weeks ago. I know, I know. Get over her."

Troy frowned, "It's not that easy."

"Whatever."

The girls were sitting in Gabriella's room, listening to music and painting their toenails. "Hey Taylor."

"Yeah."

"Want to stay over tonight? We're supposed to be having a campfire." Gabriella asked.

"Sure," Taylor said, getting up. "I'll call my mom and get her to bring over some stuff."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm so sorry that it's been so long. So much has been going on, I'm trying to get ready to go to university in a month. As a thank you, I'll make this chapter extra long and extra good. Thanks for all the reviews!**

Taylor had called and made the arrangements. She was staying. Now they were doing makeovers. "You first," Gabriella said. "You're gonna look so good."

Gabriella reached into her makeup bag and after rummaging for a couple of seconds, pulled out some eye shadow. "Perfect," she said.

Fifteen minutes later, she was done. "Let me see!" said Taylor, reaching for Gabriella's mirror. "Ooooh! Your turn."

Gabriella laughed, "Just don't make me look like a hooker."

Taylor giggled, "I'll try. Not to, I mean." She sifted through Gabriella's makeup bag. "Now, close your eyes." The brushes tickled Gabriella's face and she scrunched her nose.

"Stop!" reprimanded Taylor, "Or I'll never be finished."

"Ok, here's the mirror." Taylor finally said.

"Wow, Taylor. You did a great job. Thanks." Gabriella said while admiring Taylor's handiwork. "Let's go show off."

The Boltons were already waiting at the fire pit. Ms. Montez was ready to start the fire. However, they seemed to be out of kindling. Seeing the girls approaching, she yelled, "Gabriella, go fetch some sticks from the bush!"

Rolling her eyes and giggling, Gabriella whispered to Taylor before heading off into the bush. Taylor sat down on the bench beside Chad.

"Good thing it's not too dark yet," she said, loudly. "Gabriella's kind of klutzy."

"Maybe I'll go see if she needs any help." Troy said quickly, before disappearing into the woods.

"Nice one," said Chad.

"I know," Taylor replied.

"Hey, Gabriella!" Troy called after her. "Do you need any help?"

She grinned, "Sure."

They walked beside each other, occasionally picking up sticks that were dry enough to burn. "So," Troy said, "you ride really well."

"Thanks," Gabriella said blushing. "I've been riding for a long time. As long as I can remember."

Troy nodded, "That's kind of what it's like with me and basketball. Only, my dad's the team coach. Sometimes I wonder if I'd even be playing if it weren't for him."

"I know what you mean," she answered. "My mom rides a little but it was my dad who got everything started. He was the one who founded the ranch, he got me my first pony."

"What happened to your dad, if you don't mind me asking?"

Gabriella paused, "No, it's ok. He died from cancer. Six years ago. I really miss him."

Troy was unsure of how to reply. "I'm sorry," he said finally.

Gabriella smiled, "It's ok."

Troy reached out and took her hand. "You're really sweet Gabriella," he said. Gabriella blushed. "I mean it."

Back at the fire, Taylor and Chad had managed to get into an argument. "All I'm saying is that there's more to life than sports!" Taylor exclaimed.

Chad glared. "Whatever."

Their argument was interrupted by Troy and Gabriella who returned with the kindling. Both Taylor and Chad noticed that the pair was holding hands. Chad opened his mouth to make some sort of comment but Taylor quickly elbowed him in the ribs.

"What was that for?" he yelled. Taylor glared pointedly. Troy and Gabriella quickly released each other's hands.

"Here's the kindling," Gabriella said, as she set the wood down by the pit. "Let's get this party started."

Hours had passed and the adults had disappeared but the four teenagers remained by the fire. "Pass the marshmallows," Chad said.

Gabriella picked up the small plastic bag. "Empty," she said. "You've eaten them all."

Chad shook his head. "It isn't possible. I've only had like-"

He was interrupted by Taylor, "-like thirty. Which is pretty much the whole bag, Chad." Gabriella giggled. "I can go check the house for more."

Troy shook his head. "No! If you feed him anymore sugar he'll be up all night. Then **you** can share a room with him."

Again, Gabriella giggled, "Ok, ok."

Suddenly, Taylor yawned. "Man, I didn't realize how tired I am. What time is it?"

Chad glanced at his arm, "What time zone are we speaking here?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "This one. Why are you wearing three watches?"

Chad shrugged. "You never know when you're going to enter another time zone."

Taylor shook her head, "What time is it?"

"Almost one."

Gabriella jumped to her feet. "Well, then I'm turning in. Goodnight all."

Troy rose, "I'll walk you to the house." Taylor and Chad exchanged looks.

The couple neared the porch. "So, I'll see you tomorrow, Troy." Gabriella said, sleepily. "Thanks for walking me over."

Troy shrugged, "No problem."

"Hey." Gabriella said, "Do you want to go for our ride tomorrow? Taylor can keep Chad interested. Or vice versa, you know."

Troy nodded. "Yeah, it'll be fun."

"Goodnight," Gabriella yawned.

"Goodnight," Troy replied as Gabriella shut the door. "See you tomorrow," he whispered. He slowly walked back to the fire. What was it about Gabriella that made him so happy? He'd been so crushed when Sharpay had dumped him and had hated his parents for dragging him out to the middle of nowhere to stay at some ranch. But, after meeting Gabriella, he couldn't be more glad that they had.

Taylor noticed Troy approaching. "Well Chad," she said. "I guess I'm gonna head in. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replied. She rose, nodding to Troy as they passed.

Chad stood and walked to Troy. "Hey man. Isn't that bad here after all, is it?"

Troy smiled, "No." It really isn't, he thought.

Gabriella woke up around six. Yawning, she rolled out of her bed. Normally, she wasn't too happy about getting up early. But today she was going on a ride with Troy. Just Troy. She pulled on an old pair of riding breeches and a pale green t-shirt. She quickly brushed her hair into a ponytail low enough to fit under a helmet. Grinning, she walked out of her room and into Taylor's.

"Morning sunshine," she said cheerfully.

Taylor groaned. "Too early."

"I know," Gabriella replied. "But you have to keep Chad occupied this morning."

"What?" Taylor shouted as she abruptly sat up.

Gabriella feigned innocence. "Yeah, you know. Keep him busy. While Troy and I go for a ride. Shouldn't be too hard."

Taylor sighed. "Fine. I'll do it." Gabriella squealed. "But only because I like you and Troy together. Not because I like Chad or anything." She added.

Gabriella grinned. "Whatever."

Loud beeping woke Troy. He frowned, he didn't remember setting an alarm. He opened his eyes, Chad was hovering above him.

"Get up!" Chad said, too cheerfully. "Today, we're playing basketball!"

Troy hesitated. How could he tell Chad that he and Gabriella were going for a ride? Without upsetting Chad. "You know man, that sounds great. After lunch."

Chad frowned, "What? Come on captain! Don't bail on me now."

Troy shrugged, "It's just, you know, me and-"

"-and Gabriella! I get it now." Chad exclaimed. "You're ditching me for a girl!"

"It's not like that." Troy stuttered.

Chad grinned. "Way to go, man." Troy rolled his eyes. Now to get ready.

**So, it wasn't quite as long as I'd hoped. But I tried to make it extra good. And it sets up nicely for the next chapter, which (I promise) is on its way.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry if my formatting is weird this time. I got a laptop as a graduation present, so I'm using it. I'm using Word, 'cause that's what it comes with. But I usually use Works. So. I hope Chapter 6 was worth the wait. And now, here's Chapter 7.**

Gabriella met Troy at the barn. She smiled. "Are you ready for this?" she asked.

Troy grinned. "As ready as I'm ever going to be."

Gabriella picked up two halters. "Let's get some horses," she said. They walked out to the pasture behind the barn. "You're riding Gilligan. He's an old pro. You won't have to worry."

Troy laughed. "That's great. Which one is he?"

Gabriella pointed to a small piebald. "He's the paint."

"And you're riding Starlit?" Troy asked. "I don't see her."

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I'm not riding her today. Apparently my mom thinks I spend too much time on her and not enough on the other ranch horses. So, today it's Thunder."

Troy grinned. "Parents."

Gabriella smiled. "Yeah, well. You're on the quiet old pro and I'm on the dorky youngster. We'll just see how enjoyable our ride is."

Troy laughed, "Hey, at least it's just the two of us this time."

"Hey," Gabriella giggled, "It could have been just us last time but you were too shy."

"Shy?" Troy exclaimed. "The Wildcat's superstar? Never."

"We'll just see," Gabriella answered. "Let's get these horses in."

Half an hour later, both horses were tacked up and ready to go. Gabriella stood beside Troy. "What do you want to do today?" she asked. "We could just go on some trails or I could teach you a little more," she suggested.

Troy shrugged. "Whatever you're up for."

Gabriella shrugged in return. "Doesn't really matter. I guess I could teach you a little, then we could walk down some trails. Sound good?"

"Sounds excellent."

Twenty minutes later, Gabriella was sitting astride Thunder in the middle of a small paddock. Troy was trotting Gilligan around her in a circle. "Good," she called out. "Up, down, up, down! Find the rhythm."

Troy laughed. "I'm trying."

Gabriella let Troy go around a couple more times. "Wanna stop? We could hit the trails now."

Troy reined Gilligan to a walk. "Sounds good. I'm getting tired."

Gabriella giggled, shaking her head. "And some people don't consider riding a sport."

Troy laughed. "It's certainly harder than it looks."

Gabriella smiled. "Just like basketball or anything else, really. Nothing is ever as easy as it seems."

Troy nodded, "You can say that again."

Gabriella laughed, "Just wait until tomorrow. You're gonna hurt."

"And that's funny?" asked Troy.

Gabriella nodded. "Mmhmm." She nudged Thunder into a walk, "Let's go."

The pair headed off down the trail. A cool breeze rustled the emerald green leaves. The brilliant blue sky was clear and the sun shone brightly. "It's beautiful." Gabriella said. "I love it out here."

"You fit right in," Troy said.

Gabriella blushed, "You're quite the charmer, Troy Bolton."

He grinned. "I know."

Gabriella shook her head. "And so modest."

Troy laughed, "What can I say? You can't help who you are."

Gabriella smiled, "I'm not sure that's completely true."

"To some degree," Troy replied.

"Well, yes," agreed Gabriella. "But there are definitely aspects that people can work on improving, if they want to."

"Maybe it's not that easy," challenged Troy. "What if you don't even realize something needs to be changed. Or you aren't willing to accept it?"

" That's what I mean. If they want to. What you're saying is entirely different," Gabriella answered.

"Maybe not." Troy said.

Gabriella frowned. "Well." She paused to duck under a branch. "I guess it doesn't really matter, at least not now. Let's just ride."

Troy nodded. He didn't really want to argue with Gabriella, he liked her. A lot. They rode in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Gabriella," he started, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said. "What?"

"Can I call you Gabi? I mean, Gabriella's nice and everything, but it's long sometimes."

Gabriella hesitated. Her father had called her Gabi. After he'd died, she'd refused to let anyone call her Gabi. Not even her mother. "Umm..." she sighed.

"It's ok if you say no." Troy said, sensing her apprehension. "I'll understand."

Gabriella smiled shyly, "No, it's ok. Yeah, you can call me Gabi."

Troy grinned. "Great."

Chad was wolfing down pancakes when Taylor walked out onto the porch. "There you are," she said plainly. "What do you want to do? What will keep you entertained?"

Chad raised an eyebrow, "Are you really asking that?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. Gabriella asked me to keep you occupied while she went out with Troy. Now, if you don't want to do anything I'm just gonna go inside."

Chad shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm sure I can find something for us to do," he said mischievously. "Don't worry one bit."

Taylor sighed, "That's exactly what I was afraid of."

Chad grinned. "I hope you like basketball."

Taylor grimaced. "Let's get it over with."

Taylor and Chad walked to the court silently. Picking up the ball, Chad said "Have you played much before?

Taylor shrugged, "I can pass and shoot, if that's what you mean."

Chad grinned. "Alright. I guess I could keep myself entertained with those basic skills." Taylor rolled her eyes. "Hmm," he said, "how about a game. You take a shot, you get it in, you get to ask me a question. I have to answer it. If you don't get it in, no question. Then it's my turn."

Taylor sighed, "Fine. But I hope you know that I'm only doing this for Gabriella."

"That's fine with me," Chad answered. "Shoot," he said, throwing Taylor the ball. She aimed and threw. The net swished as the ball fell through. Chad nodded, "Not too shabby. What are you gonna ask?"

Taylor hesitated. "How come you're here? Not to seem rude or anything. But it seems like a Bolton family vacation."

Chad shrugged. "I dunno. Troy and I have been friends forever. We always vacation with each other's family. That's just the way it works." Taylor nodded and threw the ball to Chad. Of course, the ball swished through the hoop. "Alright," he said. "Why are you here? This obviously isn't your house."

"Well, I just got back from a vacation with my parents. If you could call it that. They're kind of workaholics. So, all summer when they live at the office, I stay here with Gabriella. We have tons of fun riding and hanging out. It's so much more fun than staying at home in a huge empty house." She paused. "Good enough of an answer?" Chad nodded. Taylor shot the ball. It bounced off the rim. "You're turn again, I guess," she said.

Chad thought for a minute. "Where'd you learn to ride so well?"

Taylor smiled. "Mostly here, with Gabriella and her dad. He taught both of us. Of course, I wasn't here as often then, my parents had me enrolled in all sorts of piano and dance lessons. And after Gabriella's dad died, she continued to teach me. She's so much better than I'll ever be." She grinned. "Pass me that ball."

"Bossy, bossy," laughed Chad.

Taylor's shot was successful. "Okay. Hmm. How much do you think Troy likes Gabriella?"

"Honestly?" Chad asked. "I think a lot. But he won't admit it. His girlfriend, or ex- really, dumped him like two weeks ago. For a while he was really mopey. But he's changed so much since he started hanging out with Gabriella." Taylor nodded.

Gabriella and Troy were riding through the meadow. "So Gabi," Troy said. "We should do this again sometime."

Gabriella smiled. "Yeah. That would be great." She paused. "How long are you and your family staying for?"

Troy shrugged. "A while, I think. We have to get back to Albuquerque by the end of August. My dad's the basketball coach at my school."

Gabriella nodded. "Okay." Was getting involved really a good idea? Especially if he'd be leaving? She shook her head, in an attempt to clear her mind. "Well, Thunder seems to be behaving himself. Want to try a canter?"

"Sure," Troy answered nervously. "What do I have to do?"

"Just sit back. Gilligan's so laid back, he'll follow as soon as I ask Thunder to go. You just have to stay on."

"That's reassuring." Troy laughed.

"You'll be fine." Gabriella said. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"No," Troy said, remembering the morning he'd seen her cantering across the field. "Let's do it." Gabriella smiled and nudged Thunder forward, first into a trot then a canter. Sure enough, Gilligan followed. Laughing, Gabriella looked back at Troy. Slowly, his grin was widening. Gabriella's earlier thoughts vanished. Troy was such a great guy. And he was showing a genuine interest in horses. Always a plus, she thought with a giggle. What would Taylor think?

They reached the end of the meadow and Gabriella slowed Thunder to a walk. "How was it?" she asked.

Troy's eyes were bright. "Great. I can't wait to do it again."

Gabriella laughed. "I love to canter across the fields. Especially when something's bothering me. There's nothing like a good run to clear your mind."

Troy thought back to that morning. Had something been on her mind then? He shrugged it off. "Shall we head back to the barn?" he asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Sure. The horses are getting tired."

The pair talked as they walked back. About school, about friends and about horses. When they finally reached the barn, Gabriella was sad to dismount. She really enjoyed talking with Troy. Again, she couldn't help but wonder. What would it be like when he left?

"Thanks Gabi." Troy said.

"What for?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Everything," he said. "For teaching me to ride, for talking with me, for putting up with my moods."

"Oh," Gabriella replied, blushing. "No problem."

"I mean it, Gabi. Thanks."

The two led their horses into the barn, every so often their eyes meeting. Gabriella would blush and Troy would grin before looking away. After the horses were put away, the couple walked back to the barn, holding hands. Gabriella opened the wooden door.

"Oh, hey Jake," She said, surprised.

He gave her a confused grin. "I do work here, you know."

Gabriella giggled, "I know. I just, forgot you were coming in today, that's all." She looked at Troy. "You met Troy, right?"

Jake nodded. Though I wish I hadn't, he thought. He brushed past the couple. "So, I'll catch up with you two later. I've got work to do." Gabriella frowned, confused.

"What's the matter?" asked Troy.

Gabriella shook her head. "Don't worry about it." She grinned. "I'm gonna go shower. Want to hang out later?"

Troy nodded. "Sure. I guess I'll go check on Chad. Maybe he'll want to play some basketball."

Gabriella laughed. "Probably. If Taylor hasn't strangled him."

Troy laughed. "I'll see you later." He squeezed her hand before walking out of the barn. Gabriella smiled. Had she sensed jealousy coming from Jake? She needed to talk to Taylor. She'd know what to do.

**So there it is. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep 'em coming.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!**

Gabriella sighed. She wanted to go find Taylor but figured if she didn't do any chores, her mother would kill her. She picked up a broom. She was deep into sweeping when Jake tapped her on the shoulder. Jumping, she turned around.

He was grinning. "I didn't mean to scare you."

She smiled, weakly, in return. "What's up?"

He shrugged. "Not much." She nodded. "Just wondering what's up with you and that Bolton guy."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "Does it really matter?" She wanted to ask if it was really any of his business.

"I guess not." He replied. "It just doesn't seem smart to get involved with a guest. Especially if something goes wrong."

Gabriella frowned. "I don't know. We both know what we're getting into."

Jake nodded. "I guess, it just seems like a bad idea."

"Why does this even matter to you?" she asked sharply.

Again, he shrugged. "Never mind."

"What?" she exclaimed. "What are you trying to say?"

He shook his head. "Forget about it."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, frustrated. "Whatever." She picked up her broom and continued sweeping. She brushed past Jake who walked briskly out of the barn.

It didn't take long for Gabriella to find Taylor. "I just don't know what to do," she said. "I really like Troy. But Jake might have a point. What if something does go wrong? I don't want to jeopardize their stay. My mother would have a fit."

Taylor nodded. "I know." She sighed. "But I don't think anything is going to go wrong. I think Troy really likes you, too. I don't think you have to worry."

Gabriella frowned. "How can you be so sure?"

Taylor smiled. "I just am. Don't worry. Even if something does go wrong, which I highly doubt, I don't think Troy is the kind of guy who would go whining to his parents and drag everyone back home."

Gabriella shrugged. "I guess you're right."

Taylor grinned. "I know." She sat down on Gabriella's bed. "Now, what should we do? We only have a couple of hours before my parents come."

"Well. We could go for a ride, I suppose." Gabriella said, smiling.

"Sure." Taylor said. "But wouldn't you rather go hang out with the guys?"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "Is there something going on between you and Chad?" she giggled.

Taylor laughed, "Of course not."

"Sure. Whatever you say." She grinned. "Let's go find the guys."

Troy and Chad were sitting on the grass beside the basketball court. "So man, what's going on between you and Taylor?"

Chad grinned. "What do you mean?"

Troy shook his head. "Admit it, you like her."

Chad shrugged, "I dunno."

Rolling his eyes, Troy stood up. "Well, you'd better figure it out. Here come the girls."

Chad's grin widened. He rose to his feet. "Well, well, well," he said. "Finding it hard to stay away from me, aren't you?"

Taylor smirked. "Not likely."

Troy laughed. "I'd say it's the opposite," he whispered to Gabriella, who giggled.

Taylor shot Gabriella an accusing glare and she quickly stifled her laughter. "So," she said, "what are you two up to?"

Both boys shrugged. "Not much, I guess." Troy answered.

"Well, we only have a few hours before I leave, so we have to do something amazing," Taylor said.

Gabriella smiled. "Yeah, she'll be leaving us for a couple of days." She noticed Chad looked slightly disappointed.

"Oh yeah? Where are you off to now?" Troy asked.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Just another stupid vacation my parents have planned. A trip to the beach house. You know, the usual boring crap."

Chad nodded. "I know what you mean. Every year my parents drag me and my brother down to the same stupid hotel and we visit the same stupid tourist attractions. Apparently, it really helps with the family bonding and all that."

Troy grinned. "And every year you try to come up with some stupid excuse to get out of going."

Gabriella laughed, "And?"

"And it never works," Chad groaned.

Troy, Taylor and Gabriella laughed. "I guess we could watch a movie," Gabriella suggested.

Troy frowned, "It isn't even dark yet."

But Gabriella waved her hand. "No problem. We'll just shut the curtains. Plain and simple."

Both Chad and Troy looked confused, but followed toward the house. "I guess you haven't really been inside the house yet," Taylor said, nodding knowingly. "Just wait."

Gabriella opened the heavy oak door that led to the basement. "Right this way." Taylor walked through the doorway with the boys close behind. Gabriella could see the awe on the boys' faces. "Nice, isn't it?"

The once unfinished basement had been converted to a lavish entertainment room. A huge TV covered almost an entire wall. A cabinet was filled with hundreds of DVDs.

"I'll say," Troy mumbled.

"What should we watch?" Gabriella asked cheerfully.

Taylor shrugged, "I'm good for anything."

Troy and Chad exchanged glances. "Nothing sappy."

Gabriella grinned. "Shall I make us popcorn? And how about drinks, anyone thirsty?"

"You're quite the hostess," Troy said, grinning.

Gabriella laughed, "Well. When you grow up in the service industry."

Troy chuckled. "I'll have some popcorn. And a Coke."

"Me too, please." Chad said, obviously still in shock.

Taylor nodded. "Same for me."

Gabriella grinned. "Alrighty. Get comfy. Just give me a sec."

She was headed up the stairs when she heard Troy ask, "Need a hand?"

"Sure," she replied.

"That's quite the basement." Troy said as they entered the kitchen.

Gabriella shrugged. "We usually don't use it. It's mostly for show."

Troy nodded. "I know what you're talking about. We have a couple of rooms like that at home. Well, mostly the whole house." Gabriella nodded. "It sucks sometimes," he continued. "I don't really have anywhere to just chill at home, you know? And with my dad always pushing basketball at me. I'm really glad to be here and just relax. With you."

Gabriella blushed. "I can't quite say I've felt that much pressure, though my mom's always on me about being successful. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't approve of me riding horses the rest of my life."

Troy nodded. "I don't understand parents sometimes. First they tell us we can do anything, and then – bam! But only if what you choose makes enough money."

Gabriella shrugged. "I'd really like to make my mom happy, but I have no desire to give up riding. And if that makes her unhappy, that's too bad for her."

"You're a great girl Gabi, you know that?"

"What?" she asked, blushing again.

"You know what will make you happy. Not all this material crap our parents are trying to force on us. I respect that."

Again Gabriella shrugged. "I guess." The microwave beeped. "Popcorn's ready. Let's go watch a movie."

**I am SO sorry about the time it took me to get this chapter up. Thanks for continuing to review and all that jazz, it means so much. I'll definitely try to get chapter nine up within the next couple of weeks.**


End file.
